Abdul Al-Rahim Ghulam Rabbani
| birth_place = | date_of_arrest = September 2002 | place_of_arrest= Karachi, Pakistan | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | death_date = | death_place = | citizenship = | detained_at = "the salt pit" Guantanamo | id_number = 1460 | alias = Abu Rahim Moulana Gulam Rabbani | charge = no charge, extrajudicial detention | status = Still held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= }} Abdul Al-Rahim Ghulam Rabbani is a citizen of Pakistan currently held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. American Intelligence analysts estimated that Rabbani was born in 1969. Abdul Rabbani Abd al Rahim Abu Rahman arrived at Guantanamo on September 20, 2004, and has been held at Guantanamo for . Detention in "the salt pit" According to Laid Saidi, Rabbani, and his brother, Mohammed Ahmad Ghulam Rabbani, were being held in the CIA black site known as "the salt pit" at the same time as him. Official status reviews Originally, the Bush Presidency asserted that captives apprehended in the "war on terror" were not protected by the Geneva Conventions, and could be held indefinitely, without explanation. However, in 2004, the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Rasul v. Bush, that the captives were entitled to hear the allegations that justified their detention, and to try to refute those allegations. Office for the Administrative Review of Detained Enemy Combatants In 2004, in response to the Supreme Court's ruling in Rasul v. Bush, the Department of Defense set up the Office for the Administrative Review of Detained Enemy Combatants. Documents from those reviews were published in response to Freedom of Information Act requests. Scholars at the Brookings Institute, lead by Benjamin Wittes, listed the captives still held in Guantanamo in December 2008, according to whether their detention was justified by certain common allegations: mirror * Abdul Al-Rahim Ghulam Rabbani was listed as one of the captives who "The military alleges ... are members of Al Qaeda." * Abdul Al-Rahim Ghulam Rabbani was listed as one of the captives who "The military alleges ... stayed in Al Qaeda, Taliban or other guest- or safehouses." * Abdul Al-Rahim Ghulam Rabbani was listed as one of the captives who "The military alleges ... took military or terrorist training in Afghanistan." * Abdul Al-Rahim Ghulam Rabbani was listed as one of the captives who was ab "al Qaeda operative". Habeas petition A habeas submission was submitted on his behalf to US District Court Judge Ricardo M. Urbina. In response, on December 13, 2005 the Department of Defense published a fourteen-page dossier of unclassified documents arising from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. His Summary of Evidence memo was drafted on November 10, 2004. The documents indicate a USAF Major, his Personal Representative, recorded on the detainee election form that they met for half an hour on 17 November 2004 to discuss his upcoming Tribunal. His Personal Representative's notes state he chose not to attend his Tribunal. Tribunal panel 21 convened 23 November 2004 and confirmed his "enemy combatant status". The decision memo drafted by the Tribunal states it reached this conclusion based on classified evidence. Unusually this Tribunal was not convened in Guantanamo, and the Personal Representative who met with him was not present. The Department of Defense has not offered an explanation as to why this Tribunal was not convened in Guantanamo. His name is spelled both as "Abdul Al-Rahim Ghulam Rabbani" and "Abu Rahim Moulana Gulam Rabbani" in the document. Formerly secret Joint Task Force Guantanamo assessment On April 25, 2011, whistleblower organization WikiLeaks published formerly secret assessments drafted by Joint Task Force Guantanamo analysts. His assessment was twelve pages long, and recommended his continued detention. It was signed by camp commandant David M. Thomas Jr. and was dated June 8, 2008. Hunger strike Rabbani and his brother participated in the hunger strike that started on August 8, 2005."Justice detained at Guantanamo?", Denver Post, November 13, 2005 - - mirror References External links * UN Secret Detention Report (Part Two): CIA Prisons in Afghanistan and Iraq Andy Worthington, June 16, 2010 Category:Living people Category:1969 births Category:Prisoners and detainees held in the Salt Pit Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Pakistani people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp